Users are consuming, creating, and sharing content at a growing rate, driven, in part, by the growth of social networking applications, cloud-based storage, and the increased availability of devices that are capable of consuming, creating, and sharing content. Much of this sharing and consumption of content is performed by devices while they are connected to the Internet via a home network.